


One Year Later

by chouxchan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouxchan/pseuds/chouxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt used: Write about a broken mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Later

Yoochun traced the cracks in the silvery glass in front of him. The mirror had been broken for little over a year. Sighing heavily, Yoochun recalled the horrible incident last August.

 

_"Honey, when are you coming home? I miss you", Yoochun pouted cutely on the phone. Junsu going away on tour always made him clingy and lonely._

_"We're getting in the car right now. I'll be home in an hour or so."_

_Yoochun smiled, hearing the screaming fangirls in the background._

_"Can't wait. Drive safe, it's raining like hell tonight."_

_After exchanging words of affection, they hung up._

_Yoochun went to take a shower before he would start preparing dinner for his idol boyfriend to celebrate a tour well finished._

_While he was styling his hair, the mirror suddenly cracked into a hundred pieces. Luckily, the glass was glued to the frame, and only a few tiny pieces of painted glass clinked down onto the vanity table._

_Yoochun was never one for superstition, but this time he felt his skin begin to crawl. All he could think was "Junsu"._

_Reluctant to call his boyfriend and distract him from his driving, Yoochun resorted to pacing back and forth in the living room, cellphone clutched in his hand._

_Growing more anxious and skittish by the minute, Yoochun almost dropped his phone when the doorbell rang._

_Standing outside the apartment was a police officer with a solemn expression on his face._

_"Are you Park Yoochun-sshi, emergency contact of Kim Junsu-sshi?"_

_"I am."_

_"I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Kim was severely injured in a serial collision on the highway between Incheon Airport and Seoul about thirty minutes ago. He needs some very important surgeries to survive, and they need you to come to the hospital and sign the consent forms. If you would please come with me."_

_"What kind of surgery?" Yoochun asked as he hurried to the police car. He was sure his heartbeat could be heard across the city._

_"Several different ones as I was told. Spinal injury and head trauma were the most urgent ones, as far as I understood."_

 

"Yoochun-hyung, are you coming?" Changmin asked his brother, flowers already in his hand.

"Yeah, let me just get my coat", Yoochun replied. "Let's go."

"Are you nervous?" Changmin asked as he put the keys in the ignition.

"Excited."

As they arrived at the hospital room, Junsu was already sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed and ready to go.

"Wait! Stop right there", he said to his fiancé and future brother-in-law the second he saw them in the doorway.

Yoochun, being the crybaby of the relationship, had to bite his bottom lip to keep the proud tears from falling as his beloved walked towards him for the first time in a year.

"Let's get married", Junsu said as he wrapped his arms around Yoochun's neck, fighting his own emotions, which threatened to spill over at any second. When Yoochun had proposed six months earlier, Junsu had asked that they wait with the ceremony until he could walk on his own again.

"The car is outside and the guests are arriving at the wedding hall", Changmin smiled, since Yoochun was too emotional to speak.

"I love you", he finally managed to choke out, trying not to cry on Junsu's white tuxedo.

"I love you too", Junsu replied, emphasising with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think <3<3<3<3<3<3


End file.
